


I Won’t Die for You (But Maybe I’ll Stand Beside You)

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Theo Has Feelings, at the start anyway, they aren’t really enemies. But they aren’t friends really either, truly ridiculous amounts of denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: Liam is an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut and now his mother is expecting a boyfriend for Christmas.





	1. A Really Terrible Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a Drabble prompt challenge on [tumblr](https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/post/174156388045/so-okay-if-you-feel-comfortable-writing-thiam) and one of the prompts I got was  
> “Forget it. You fucking suck.” For Thiam.  
> I knew right away it would be fake dating. I got several requests for a continuation, so here we are 4.5k (so far) words later, with both my first Thiam fic and my first adventure into the Fake dating trope.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it. I appreciate thoughts and opinions so feel free to leave a comment or shout at me on tumblr [(x)](https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/)  
> Special thanks to all the people who yelled at me on tumblr to continue this and especially to batgirlbi-unicorn who complimented me enough to make me scream.

Liam only asks Theo because he’s desperate. Stiles is dating Lydia now and he wasn’t about to ask Scott. Although that might have been a surer option. His mom probably wouldn’t have believed him though.    
He doesn’t have a lot of male friends, but unfortunately, that’s what his mom will be expecting now. He shouldn’t have lied about having a boyfriend to make coming out easier. He’s not great at making sustainable plans.    
Anyway, all his options are gone or dating someone so it’s just Theo left. Of course, Theo is a dick and he just laughs in Liam’s face when he asks.    
“Wait,” Theo gapes at him, “Are you actually serious?”   
Liam glares.    
“You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend for Christmas. You actually think I would be a good fake boyfriend? Seriously, I AM me and even I know this is a bad idea!”   
Theo looks sort of panicked.    
“Well, you wouldn’t be my first choice.”   
“And that’s probably a good thing!” Theo nearly shouts, looking like he’s been told that he was headed back to hell.    
Liam stares.    
“It’s that bad?”   
Theo shuffles his feet and tugs at his hair. He also proceeds to ignore Liam.    
“But really. Do you want me around your family?”   
Theo’s grin can only be described as dangerous.    
Liam doesn’t think he’s going to agree. He needs to get out of here in the least awkward was possible.    
“Forget it. You fucking suck.” He mumbles, turning away.    
There’s a scuff behind him like Theo is tripping over something and then a hand on his wrist. At the touch Liam can feel his eyes glow, but he turns slowly when Theo doesn’t let go.    
“All right.” Theo mutters. 

“All right?”   
“I’ll do it you idiot!”    
Liam blinks.    
“Oh.”   
Theo drops his arm and steps away.    
“I still don’t know why you asked me.”   
Theo looks kinda depressed, and Liam wonders idly what he’d have to do to make him smile at him. Just once.    
Which is a weird thought to have?   
“You know me better than anyone in uni and from high school who doesn’t already have someone.” Is all he can say.    
If possible, that seems to make Theo more disappointed. Liam frowns.    
When Theo notices Liam watching he pastes a smile on.    
“Right. Convenience. Okay.” He says in a way too happy voice.    
It sounds unnatural on him.    
Theo turns away and starts to leave.    
“Text me details I guess.” He calls.    
Liam doesn’t reply.    
It’s been a weird day.

\-----

 

Theo half expects Liam to just confess to his parents that he doesn’t have a boyfriend and to never hear from him ever again. 

So, when the text comes the next day he nearly has a heart attack because that means he actually _ agreed to be Liam’s boyfriend how is he so stupid _ . 

_ ‘You still in?’ _

_ ‘You seemed like you’d rather do pretty much anything else.’ _

Theo growls low in his throat, because Liam being thoughtful is not something he needs. It’s kind of sad that he can practically hear Liam saying it. He’d probably pretend to be annoyed and disinterested, but Theo would, annoyingly, know right away that he actually cared about Theo’s feelings. A strange and stupid thing to do. Theo doesn’t even trust himself. 

**_‘That’s my normal face’_ **

_ ‘Fuck off it’s not’ _

**_‘You have strange opinions of me though’_ **

Theo grins when Liam doesn’t answer right away, picturing how his eyes are glowing and he’s clenching his fingers. 

_ ‘That’s beside the point. Are you in or not’ _

**_‘I said I’d do it’_ **

_ ‘Fine’ _

_ ‘You need to be prepared’ _

_ ‘My parent will ask a lot of questions’ _

Theo wanders over to his bed and flops down, knowing that this is going to be a long conversation. Liam gets so worried about everything. 

It’s kind of endearing. 

**‘** **_Hit me’_ **

_ ‘They’ll want to know when we started dating’ _

Theo sighs. 

**_‘Really it would be easier to just talk about this’_ **

_ ‘I don’t think i could handle being around you that long’ _

Theo ignores the stab of hurt at Liam’s words.

**_‘You’re going to have to get used to it baaabe’_ **

_ ‘Don’t call me that.’ _

_ ‘Fuck off’ _

_ ‘Why did i even ask you’ _

_ ‘Whatever. Meet me in the football field bleachers.’ _

Theo grins, feeling something in him simultaneously break and heal. 

\-----

 

Liam climbs the stairs tiredly. He’d been up nearly the whole night just thinking. Theo was arguably the worst choice, but for some reason Liam didn’t want anyone else. 

Which was strange to think. 

Somehow, Theo had become someone he’d trust with his life. A stupid decision if you ask literally anyone. 

But Liam shakes his head and plods the final stairs up to the 10th bleacher. 

“You look like hell.” comes Theo’s voice, causing Liam to jerk in surprise. 

“And believe me, I know what that looks like.”

Theo looks bitter and Liam automatically reaches a hand out to touch his shoulder.

Theo’s face turns surprised and Liam wonders if he should move his hand. Then he realizes that they’re going to be doing a lot more than touching shoulders if they go through with the plan. 

The wind blows and Liam shivers, curling into himself, Theo sighs and pats the bench right beside him.    
“Sit closer you idiot, we can’t have you sick and spewing nonsense while we’re trying to convince your mother we’re in a committed and loving relationship.”

Liam shuffles closer until he can feel the extra heat radiating off of Theo. The wolf keeps them both running at a higher temperature, but it’s still cold in the middle of December. 

“We need to talk.”

“Great way to start a conversation, babe.”

Liam ignores the jab and twists his hands together as much as he can with the gloves covering his fingers. 

“Before you come live with me for a week we need to set some rules.”

Liam hears Theo sigh again and then the other boy settles back in his seat and rests his feet on the bleacher infront of them. 

“Why did you choose to sit outside for this?” 

Liam scowls. 

“Shut up.”

Liam can see Theo smirk out of the corner of his eye. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away. 

“Anyway! We’re going to be back at Beacon Hills, which means that we will probably run into the rest of the pack.”

Theo tenses visibly. 

“Are you going to tell them?”

“I can’t, Scott will never approve.”

Liam shifts, his movements bringing him closer to Theo. He decides not to move away. 

“So you’re going to lie to everyone instead.”

Liam hums. 

“I’m rubbing off on you Dunbar.”

“That’s the idea.” Liam mutters and then feels his cheeks burn. 

Theo lets out a surprised snort. 

“Oh my god.” He gasps, “I can’t believe you actually said that.”

Liam grumbles and makes to move away. 

“No.” 

Theo grabs his forearm, abruptly serious. 

“This is what it’s about, isn’t it? We’re kind of friends now, and we’re going to pretend that we’re a whole lot more than that. We need to be comfortable together or it’ll never work.”

Liam nods, transfixed by Theo’s bare fingers on his blue jacket. 

“You said that I knew you.”

“I said you knew me better-“

“Shut up.” Theo interrupts.

“You said I knew you, so you need to let me know you.”

Liam yanks his arm out of Theo’s grasp. 

“I don’t trust you.” He says, ignoring how much of a lie that feels like. 

“You don’t have to.” Theo replies. 

Liam doesn’t notice how small his voice is. 

“Is this even going to work? We’ve literally been sitting here for maybe fifteen minutes and we’re already fighting.”

“We’ll make it work. Now, what are your rules.”

Liam fidgets until Theo groans and grabs one of his hands, forcibly holding it until Liam stills. He doesn’t let go then either, and Liam doesn’t force him to. 

It’s just because he has to get used to it. Right?

“Liam?”

Right, rules. 

“Um, well I think we should try to keep the arguing to a minimum obviously.”

Theo huffs, but Liam ignores him and powers on. 

“And we need some rules on the touching I guess.”

“What will your mom expect?”

Liam licks his lips. 

“I’m a pretty… ah, affectionate person when I have a significant other so…”

“So a lot.”

“She’s never seen me with a boy before though.” Liam is quick to input. 

Theo looks hard at Liam. 

“How many boys have you been with, anyway? I haven’t heard of any.”

Liam’s cheeks darken and he’s sure that Theo can hear his heartbeat speed up. 

“Um. None?”

Theo drops Liam’s hand and turns his whole body sideways on the bench. 

“Nobody?!” He asks in disbelief. 

Liam coughs. 

“Nope.” He mumbles. 

Theo leans back, his eyes wide. 

“Jesus Christ. You know we’re probably going to have to kiss at some point in time right?”

Liam doesn’t think he can get any more embarrassed. 

“I know.”

“And you don’t want it to be, you know, someone you actually care about?”

“I care about you!” Liam says emphatically. 

He’s not sure why he said it a moment later when Theo’s mouth shuts with a snap and his expression turns inward. 

“Theo?” 

Theo hums, blinking. 

“I really don’t mind.”

The other boy looks slightly shell-shocked and Liam takes a deep breath before gently touching his jaw. 

“I lied before.”

Theo focuses on Liam and grasps his wrist. 

“I do trust you. I trust you not to do anything stupid in front of my family. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t.”

They sit like that for a moment, Theo looking strangely ripped open and Liam feeling like he’s right on the edge of something big. 

Liam’s hand is still cupping Theo’s jaw and he twitches when he realizes. The movement causes a chain reaction: Theo’s walls come up visibly and he shoves Liam’s hand away, and Liam forgets what he was about to realize. 

“Fine. What do you need me to do.”

Theo’s voice is hard and the doesn’t meet Liam’s eyes. 

Liam searches for that glimpse of understanding he felt a moment ago, but it’s gone, just like the warmth of Theo’s hands. 

“I don’t know Theo! What do boyfriends do?” Liam says, exasperated. 

Theo slumps back and tilts his head up to the sky. 

“Everything that boyfriends and girlfriends do.” 

Liam exhales through his teeth.

“Are we going to hold hands? Kiss?”

Theo doesn’t look at him, even when Liam stares straight at him. 

“We’ll be sleeping in the same bed. Mom will ask questions about everything.”

Theo turns farther away. 

“We can’t be like this!” Liam finally explodes, his eyes going molten gold. 

“I trust you with this, but you obviously don’t trust me!”

Theo growls and whips around to glare at Liam with fanged teeth bared. 

“I have sacrificed so much for you Dunbar. I fought with you and nearly died for you and you want to talk about me not trusting you? Bullshit. I’m just not stupid enough to think that we’ll come out of this the same.”

Liam stands up and strides about three steps away before turning around and getting right up in Theo’s face. 

“We’re in this together you selfish dick. We’re going to talk about this and then everything will be fine. There will be no mistakes and after we can just forget about it.” He hisses. 

“You’re being dense and stupid right now.” Theo growls back, standing up so that now he’s taller than Liam and the younger boy has to look up to meet his eyes.

Liam can feel the anger boiling hot in his stomach but there’s something else there too. Theo’s eyes glint and he sneers harder when Liam doesn’t respond. 

Liam fists a hand in Theo’s jacket and yanks him down. 

“This will work once you stop being a dick and work  _ with  _ me.”

Theo’s eyes flick around Liam’s face and seem to linger on his lips, but Liam brushes it off and pushes the taller boy away. 

“I need to cool down. We aren’t going to get anything done like this.”

Theo looks dazed but he nods slowly in agreement. 

“I’ll text you again.” Liam says before sticking his hands in his pockets and forcing himself to walk away. 

——-

 

Theo wakes up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He can count on two hands the number of people that have his number and he actually talks to so he picks it up without looking at the caller I.D. 

“Theo.”

He’s immediately more awake when Liam’s voice comes small through the speaker. 

“Liam?” 

“I figured it’s harder to fight if we’re not actually face to face.”

Liam sounds sheepish and Theo can’t stop the soft smile from spreading across his face. It’s stupid. And nothing good will come of it. 

“We’ll find a way.”

Liam laughs and Theo feels his heart speed up. If any of the pack were here they’d laugh at him. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you yesterday.”

Liam says seriously after a moment. 

Theo blinks in surprise. 

“Oh.”

There’s a noise like Liam is shifting around in blankets and Theo abruptly can’t deal. 

“I want you to know I’m okay with anything we need to do. I’ll be the best fake boyfriend ever.” He says hurriedly. 

Liam doesn’t seem to be in a rush. 

“You sure?” 

“Yup.”

“Are you okay?” There’s a frown in Liam’s voice and Theo can picture the exact expression on his face way too clearly. 

“Totally. When do we leave.” He deflects. 

Liam hums but allows himself to be sidetracked. 

“This afternoon?”

“Liam!” Theo exclaims.

“Sorry! I meant to tell you yesterday!” 

Theo hangs up while Liam is in the middle of apologizing. 

He needs to pack. 

——-

 

When Liam shows up at his dorm room later that day he’s wearing a sheepish smile and holding a small box. 

Theo opens the door warily. 

“What’s that?” 

Liam’s ears get a touch red. He blushes very easily Theo has noticed. 

“It’s a necklace.” Liam replies quietly. 

Theo frowns. 

“For what?”

“For you.” Liam grumbles, shoving it at Theo with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. 

“I thought it would help a bit.”

Theo frowns at Liam’s defensive behaviour but takes the box carefully. 

When he opens it he nearly drops it. The pendant is in the shape of a crescent moon, made of steel and carved with a delicate rose in the middle. The whole thing is rather large and chunky and when he slings it over his head it sits heavily over his breastbone. 

“How did you know about the roses?” Theo asks. 

“You talk in your sleep sometimes. Whenever you talk about your mother, you always mention roses.” Liam answers softly. 

“I don’t know what to say. I didn’t get you anything.” 

Liam smiles. 

“I didn't expect you to. But my mom would expect me to have gotten you something. So…”

Theo feels a brief stab of sadness that Liam only got it for him because of their ruse, but he can’t really feel hurt for long because the design shows that Liam cares at least a little bit. 

“Thank you.” 

Liam looks down. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asks instead of answering Theo. 

Theo nods and they head out the door. 

\-----

 

It’s only a two hour drive back to Beacon Hills, but it feels like longer. 

The car is silent except for the sound of Liam’s music playing quietly. 

Theo stares blankly ahead for about half an hour before he finally breaks. 

“We never did talk about our story.” He says. 

Liam hums, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“When did we start dating?” Theo presses. 

“Um, my mom will be expecting a semi serious-relationship if I’m telling her about it. I haven’t brought anyone home since Hayden.” Liam mumbles, never meeting Theo’s eyes. 

Theo is surprised, but doesn’t say anything. He knows that Liam has had a few relationships since then, and it’s out of character that his parents didn’t meet any of them. Even if the only reason is that Liam can’t keep a secret from the people he loves to save his life. 

“So a couple months at least?” 

“Sometime last summer maybe.”

“We barely saw each other this summer?”

“That’s what they think.” Liam counters, finally looking at Theo. 

“It’ll never work.”

“You’re a good lier.”

Theo concedes that point.

“So August?”

“Sure.”

“What was our first date?” 

Liam snorts. 

“We’ve known each other for three years. Would we have gone on a first date?” 

“We’re not exactly friends.” Theo reminds him. 

Liam is silent and the car is suddenly awkward.

“We see a lot of each other for ‘not exactly friends’” Liam says after a moment. 

Theo sinks into his chair. 

“Whatever.”

Theo doesn’t speak to Liam for a good twenty minutes, even though Liam tries. The car is tense.

Theo wonders why he ever decided to agree to this. It’s a bad idea to have them together in a situation where they  _ Have _ to work together. In a situation where they have to not only get along but pretend that they are in love.... It’s a really stupid idea. Liam should have realized that.

Theo leans his head back and closes his eyes.    
“Listen man, if you don’t want to do this we can turn around and I can let you off back at uni.” Liam says, looking straight ahead. 

“I’ll deal with my parents.”

Theo blinks at Liam. There’s a strange amount of panic in Liam’s voice that makes Theo want to hit something. Liam hasn’t been scared since the hunters came. 

“Liam…”

“I can tell you don’t want to do this, alright? If I can see it, my parents will as well.”

“Look, I’m fine. I wouldn’t do something like this if I didn’t want to. I still wouldn’t die you, Dunbar.”

Liam smiles and Theo hates the crinkles by his eyes and how light he looks. 

“But you’ll do this with me?” 

It’s Theo’s turn to hide a smile. 

“Yeah.” 


	2. An Idiot and His Fake Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positivity on the first chapter! I really appreciate it and I've now managed to pump out another chapter! expect the next one by the end of the week if I get good feedback (yes I'm desperate for validation.)   
> Enjoy!

They show up at Liam’s house tired and hungry. Theo is tense and just wants to sleep for a few hours. He can’t though, because they’re getting out of the car and then Liam’s mother is on them. 

“Theo!” Jenna Dunbar exclaims as he gets out of the car.

Theo shoots Liam a desperate look and Liam shrugs back at him. 

“Mrs. Dunbar.” Theo says in a much less excited tone when it becomes apparent that Liam isn’t going to be any help. 

“Please call me Jenna, Theo.” 

She pulls him into a hug. Theo goes, but doesn’t really know what to do with his hands so he just kind of, pats her back?

Liam is laughing at him from over his mother’s shoulder. Theo scowls back. 

“When Liam told me it was you he was dating, honestly I wasn’t surprised. That boy talks about you all the time.”

“Mom!” Liam yelps, pushing them apart and frowning at his mother.    
“I do not.”

Jenna smiles at her son. Theo feels weird standing there with a necklace he got this morning around his neck and a mother that’s not his smiling at him like he means something to her.

“I’ll just. Leave you two to catch up a bit while I take the bags in?” 

Theo feels a hand on his and looks down in surprise to find that it’s Liam’s.

“You don’t have to do it by yourself. We’ll catch up later.” Jenna says, watching Liam. 

They’re both watching Liam actually. Theo with his eyes locked on Liam’s small grin and the hand squeezing his and Jenna watching Liam apparently comfort Theo with just a touch. 

She’s smiling softly when Theo looks back at her. 

“Shall we go inside?” She asks. 

Liam nods and pulls Theo behind him into the house and out of the cold. 

When they cross the threshold Theo lets out a breath and pulls his hand away from Liam. He excuses it by reaching down to pull off his shoes, but when he meets Liam’s eyes they’re still a bit hurt. 

Theo turns away and smiles at Liam’s mom instead. 

Jenna looks a bit confused but smiles back readily enough. 

“Are you guys hungry?” she asks, striding past them. 

Liam calls an affirmative and then walks right up to Theo.    
“Are you okay?” he asks, and seems to be actually worried.    
Theo nods, but it must not convince Liam because the shorter boy reaches up to wrap a hand around the back of his neck. 

“You can’t go back now.”

Theo feels panic welling up under his skin and pulls away from Liam, composing his face and putting on a sneer. 

“I could.”

Liam doesn’t look hurt, or angry, which is too much for Theo to handle. So he follows Jenna into the kitchen instead of staying and letting Liam be kind to him. It’s not something he thinks he can handle. Especially right now. 

“Is everything alright?” Jenna asks when she catches sight of him hovering by the door. 

He really needs to work on his tells, if Jenna can see right through him. He must frown because Jenna laughs softly. 

“You’ve got the same look Liam does every time he’s finished complaining about the last thing you did to annoy him.”

Theo moves to lean against the counter. 

“Does he really talk about me?” he asks quietly. 

Jenna looks at him like he’s a bit crazy. 

“Sweetheart, everything he says somehow leads back to you.”

Theo blinks and then leans his head on his hands. 

He feels Jenna move closer to him and then there’s a hand on his shoulder.

“I do have to admit. I was surprised at first when he told me it was you, but really, anyone with eyes can tell he loves you.” she tells him. 

Theo looks up at her and thinks that they’re really making a mistake here. He smiles at her and quickly extracts himself to go find Liam.

\------

 

He finds Liam dragging bags up the driveway.    
“You decided you can talk to me now?” He grumbles. 

Theo takes a bag from him and slings it over his shoulder. 

“I feel bad about lying to your mom like this.”

“Wow, you actually feel bad about something?!” Liam exclaims sarcastically. 

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

Theo feels a stab in the region of his heart. 

“She just really believes us.” 

Liam frowns at him as he holds the door open. 

“That’s the point. Isn’t it?”

Theo watches his feet as he climbs the stairs to the second floor. 

“I just don’t understand why it’s so easy to convince her.” He mumbles. 

Liam doesn’t look at him, but his shoulders go up. 

“She just wants me to be happy. She’s pretty easy to please.” He says. 

Theo drops the bag and turns to face Liam. 

“Do you don’t feel the slightest bit bad about lying to her that you’re in love with a boy you actually hate.”

“Shut up, I don’t hate you.”

Theo blinks. 

“You know that by now don’t you?” Liam says slowly. 

“Yeah. Ha. Totally.” Theo laughs defensively. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Liam grumbles, and then he’s somehow right in front of Theo. 

“I haven’t hated you for years.” 

Theo opens his mouth to protest but Liam’s hands on his waist shuts him up pretty quickly. 

“What-“ Theo starts, swallowing. 

“You need to shut up now.” Liam whispers, leaning in a bit. 

It’s nearly subconscious, the way Theo sways toward Liam. He’s been doing it since that time in the elevator. Always looking for comfort, for support. 

The only difference is that Liam is getting closer as well. Theo barely has time to clench his hands around Liam’s arms before Liam’s lips are on his. 

Theo startles at the first soft press, his hands spasming. Liam hums against his mouth. Once Theo has processed the fact that  _ Liam  _ is kissing him, he relaxes a bit. Liam has just scraped his teeth across Theo’s lower lip when there’s a creak outside the door and then the door opens. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry guys!” comes Jenna’s voice, her laughter barely concealed. 

Liam starts back and presses a hand to his mouth. Theo’s hands are ripped from his arms and he’s just left blinking. 

“It’s, um, it’s fine mom.” Liam mumbles, staring at Theo. 

Jenna looks slightly confused when Theo glances at her but she eventually shakes her head and leaves with only a thoughtful noise. 

“Liam?” Theo says beseechingly.

Liam shakes his head and seems to gather himself. 

Theo reaches out but Liam just turns to the door and leaves without speaking. 

He leaves Theo breathing hard with panic gripping him.

\------

 

Liam stumbles down the stairs and nearly runs into his mother.

“Are you okay sweetie?” she asks. 

Liam nods mutely and rushes past her to the back door.

He practically falls through the door and thuds down on the back porch step.

Liam puts his head in his hands and wants to scream. He doesn’t know what came over him. He didn’t kiss Theo because his mom was coming. But Theo can’t know that. Because Liam knows that Theo is just helping him out and he’d probably rather be anywhere else. Liam doesn’t even Like Theo that much! Does he? 

The door swings open behind him and he jerks upright. 

“Liam?”

Theo sounds odd, but Liam can’t focus enough to determine why. 

“Liam it’s not a big deal.”

Liam looks at him and feels something squeeze in his chest. This could be a problem.

“Really, I know you did it because your mom was coming.”

Liam startles.

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.” Liam says, seeing a way out. 

Theo’s face shutters and Liam doesn’t know what he’s done wrong. 

“Mom needed to see some confirmation.” he continues frantically, trying to come up with a believable lie. 

Theo seems to shrink further into himself with each word, so eventually Liam shuts up.

“You weren’t the most believable person ever, what with you running out right after like you were disgusted.” Theo mumbles. 

Liam blinks, his hands twitching. So that’s what Theo thinks. 

“I-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Theo interrupts. 

Liam doesn’t know what to say, so he just stands up and wraps a hand around Theo’s and tugs him in. 

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’m not disgusted by you, you idiot. Why would you ever think that.” 

Theo doesn’t relax like Liam had vaguely hoped and Liam sighs. 

“You’ve become my friend Theo. I don’t mind kissing you for show.”

Theo rips himself away and laughs. It sounds bitter.    
“Yeah, okay. Let’s just go back inside and keep pretending.”

Liam stares, confused, as Theo turns around and goes inside, slamming the door behind him.

\------

 

Theo practically storms back into the kitchen. 

“Are you okay dear?” Jenna asks, looking really worried. 

“Liam looked strange when he came downstairs as well.”

Theo forces himself to take a deep breath. He’s not even sure why he’s so angry, he knew that Liam didn’t think of him like that, so why is it so painful when he says it?

“Yeah Jenna, I’m fine.” 

He forces a smile. 

Jenna doesn’t look very convinced.    
“Are you two okay? I’m sorry I walked in earlier.” 

“We’re fine Mrs. Dunbar. It’s got nothing to do with that.”

Jenna raises an eyebrow but leaves it at that. 

“I know Liam can be hard to read sometimes,”she starts, “he may be a terrible liar, but he keeps his thoughts hidden very well.”

Theo paces the kitchen.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asks.

“Because it looks like you could use the reassurance that he loves you. I know it’s stressful to be meeting his parents as a boyfriend.”

Theo wonders if it’ll hurt this much every time somebody refers to him a someone Liam loves. 

Jenna smiles softly at him.   
“It’ll just take a bit for him to get used to being comfortable with you here. When he remembers how he feels you guys will be back to normal.” she says.

Theo laughs, and sound desperate even to himself. 

“Theo-” Jenna is cut off by the door opening and Liam coming inside.

Theo turns to face him. 

“Can I talk to you?” Liam asks in a quiet voice.

Theo can feels Jenna’s eyes on him saying ‘I told you so’.

Theo nods and follows Liam upstairs. 

Liam turns around to face Theo once the door is closed and he looks tired. 

“I don’t really understand what your problem is,” he says, “but you agreed to this.”

Theo strides past him to lean against the window frame with his back to the other boy.

“I don’t know if I can do this for a full week.”

“Why! You have no problems lying to the pack when it’s in your best interest, why is this any different!” 

Theo can hear Liam’s heartbeat go up and then the rhythmic sound of him pacing, but he doesn’t turn around. 

“Is it because you’d actually be helping someone else for a change? Is that it? You can’t help me because you’re a self-obsessed, lying, egomaniac who doesn’t know how to be unselfish? This is why Scott still doesn’t trust you.”

Theo jerks and whirls around to face Liam. There’s a tiny bit of truth to Liam’s words; Scott still doesn’t trust him. It hurts, a lot. He didn’t expect to hear it from Liam. 

Liam must be able to sense how deep he just dug because he puts his hand up and stops moving. 

“Theo I’m-”

“I can’t look at you right now.” Theo says in his most controlled voice. 

Liam doesn’t stop him when he storms all the way out the front door.

\------

 

Theo finds himself outside the sheriff's station and nearly screams. He’s about to turn back and face Liam when Stiles nearly falls out the door and stumbles up to him. 

“Hey man! Wasn’t sure if it was actually you!” 

Stiles is talking fast, as usual, but there’s something a little bit calmer about him. Theo hasn’t seen him in a year and a half, so it’s odd to see how much he’s grown. Theo is used to being slightly annoyed with him at all times, but this Stiles, the one that’s looking at him in concern, he thinks he might trust. 

“You haven’t done anything bad have you?” Stiles asks, only partially serious. 

“No, just stupid I guess.”

Stiles narrows his eyes and then sighs. 

“Come on, I don’t want you leave you alone.”

Theo trails after him, wondering if it’s the best idea. 

“So what did you do?” Stiles asks after a moment. “Stupid, for you, could be a lot of things.”

Theo growls. He’d forgotten just how annoying Stiles could be. 

Stiles laughs. 

“Chill out I’m joking.” He pauses and looks at Theo. “But seriously man, what’s wrong?” 

Theo gazes around and huffs out a breath. 

“Have you talked to Liam recently?” 

Stiles stops walking and grabs Theo’s arm. Theo just stares at him and he eventually lets go and shakes his hand out. 

“Has something happened to him?” he asks, his eyes intent. “Did you do something to him?!”

“”No!” Theo says defensively.

Stiles leans back and raises an eyebrow. 

“I really didn’t!” 

“Oookay.” 

Theo sighs.

“I can’t exactly tell you.”

Stiles waves his arms around senselessly.

“Well you can’t just leave it like that!”

Theo nearly laughs at the frustration in Styles’ voice, but he realizes what it means. He knows that Stiles will never let it go now.

“We’re pretending to date.”

Stiles stops mid rant and just blinks really slowly.

“You’re what?”

“We’re pretending-”   
“I heard you the first time, I just wasn’t sure if I was hallucinating or not.” Stiles interrupts, pacing in front of Theo.

They’re in a sort of park and Theo is just glad that no one is around. 

“Why?!” Stiles bursts out after a moment of silence. 

Theo shrugs uncomfortably.    
“Surely not for fun. Because if so, you are even more stupid than I thought you were.”

Theo sneers.

“He told his parents he had a boyfriend.”

“And you were the person he asked to pretend with him?”

“I told him it was a bad idea.”

Stiles throws his hands up in the air and stalks a few meters away before turning around and striding right up into Theo’s personal space.    
“If you hurt him you won’t even make it to Scott alive.”

Theo finds a sliver of actual fear rise in his lungs.

“I don’t think I could.” He whispers unintentionally.    
Stiles rocks back on his heels and looks confused for a moment before his eyes widen and he shakes his head.   
“Jesus.” 

Theo stares at his feet.

“Jesus! No one tells me anything!” 

Stiles paces for a few minutes before stopping in front of Theo.   
“Does he know? Wait no, he obviously doesn’t. Unless he reacted badly.”

Theo shakes his head.   
“I didn’t even know until an hour ago.”

Stiles sighs.   
“You are so stupid.”

Theo recoils.   
“How!”

“You’ve clearly been in love with him for years. It’s pretty obvious now.”

Theo scoffs. 

“I have not! I hated him.” 

Stiles raises an eyebrow and tilts his head.

“Did you really though.”

Theo can’t meet his eyes.   
“Fuck off, Stilinski.”

Stiles laughs.

“You love me.”

His face grows serious.   
“This is a silly thing to keep up. You really should just make your excuses and go back to university before it grows into a spiral of lies.”

Theo sighs and shakes his head.

“I can’t, Liam is counting on me.”

Stiles smiles sadly.   
“This is why it was pretty obvious. I wouldn’t be surprised if-” Stiles cuts himself off.

“If what?” Theo asks.   
“It’s not something I should tell you. Plus, this will be amusing.” Stiles grins.   
“Stiles, you can’t tell anyone.”

The grin on Stiles face falls. 

“But Theo!” 

“No.”

Stiles huffs. 

“I promised Liam. No one can know that it’s just fake.” 

Theo can tell Stiles is disappointed. 

“This isn’t a joke, Stiles! It’s not even funny!”

“It is a bit.”

Theo growls and his eyes must shift a bit because Stiles takes a step back and waves his hands placatingly in front of him. 

“Okay! I won’t tell anyone, but you’d better sort your shit out!” 

Theo groans and shoved his hands in his hair. 

“There’s nothing to sort out! I’m going to die alone and Liam is going to find someone at University that’s normal and has never tried to kill him!”

He looks at Stiles to find him staring at him with an extremely unimpressed face. 

“Like I said. Sort your shit out you over-dramatic hoe.”

Theo just turns and heads back to Liam’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and shout at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritefanfictionsometimes)


	3. A Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Explicit content in this chapter so if that's not your thing skip from when they go upstairs to the next part.  
> Nothing really important happens in it, it just acts as a catalyst.  
> Anyway, here's the next part! If The next one isn't up within the week come and yell at me on [tumblr](https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/)

 

Theo comes back to find Liam sitting on his front porch. 

It’s nearly dark and he looks almost ghostly in the blue light. 

“Liam. What are you doing out here?”

Liam’s head snaps up. 

“You came back?” 

Theo frowns. 

“Yeah. Of course.”

Liam’s face is so confused that Theo feels a piece of his heart shatter and trickle into his stomach. 

“Oh.” 

Theo can’t take the look on Liam’s face any longer. 

“Let’s just forget today even happened, yeah?” He says. “We can start our fake relationship tomorrow.”

Liam looks like he wants to say something, but he eventually just sighs and nods. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Liam mumbles, standing up. 

Theo is presented with the biggest challenge of the night when he walks into Liam’s room and realizes there’s only one bed. 

Liam seems to realize it at the same time as him but he powers through, just pausing for a moment before turning to Theo. 

“Do you want the shower first?” 

Theo nods numbly, freaking out internally.

They stand there awkwardly for a moment before Liam shakes himself, startling Theo out of his daze. Theo gathers his stuff and heads out of the room as quickly as he can. 

When he gets to the bathroom he sinks back against the door and lets his pajamas fall to the floor. 

After his realizations today, the worst thing that could happen is them sharing a bed. 

He didn’t ask for this kind of stress.

Theo sighs and starts getting ready for bed. 

\------

Liam flops down on his bed and presses his hands to his eyes.

With the way Theo is feeling toward him he suspects that this entire night is going to be awkward. He doesn’t think he’ll sleep much.

There’s the sound of the shower turning on and Liam screams through his teeth. 

\------

Getting into the bed is an awkward situation as Liam’s bed is pressed right up to the wall in the corner, so one of them had to get in first and the other had to shuffle in after, both of them trying to avoid touching the other. 

Liam rolls in first, knowing that he won’t get any sleep in Beacon Hills without a wall at his back. Theo stares at him strangely for a moment and Liam brushes his hair out of his eyes self consciously.   
“What?” 

Theo shakes his head and doesn’t reply, slipping under the covers instead.

There’s a moment of silence.   
“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m going to sleep.” Theo mumbles and turns away onto his side. 

Liam closes his eyes and tries to relax.

\------

Theo must sleep because he wakes up with Liam pressed against his entire back. 

They’re in the middle of the bed and Liam has one leg twisted around his calves. Theo is warmer and more comfortable than he’s been in years. 

“Liam?” Theo whispers. 

The other boy doesn’t even stir, and Theo doesn’t hear any changes in his heartbeat.

He decides to stay like this for a while, there’s too much calm energy for him to want to disturb it. Theo lets his eyes drift shut, lulled by Liam’s breathing and heartbeat against his back.

The next time he wakes up he’s cold and Liam is gone.    
He stumbles his way out of the bedroom. Theo can hear Liam’s voice speaking happily to a deeper voice. His father must be home. 

Theo pads down the stairs and just stands at the bottom watching the Dunbar-Geyer family. 

“Theo!” Jenna says a moment later when she notices him. 

Theo can’t even smile at her because Liam is turning to him and the smile on his face is so bright Theo’s heart stutters. Liam must be able to hear it. They stare at each other until Liam’s dad steps forward and offers him a hand.

“I’ve heard you’re dating my son.”

Theo’s smile sticks on his face and he shakes David’s hand mechanically. 

“I know we’ve met before, so I’ll spare you the ‘if you hurt him’ talk.”

Theo’s hands tingle and he grins tightly, searching for Liam. 

The other boy has turned back to the stove and is dishing some eggs.

Theo makes some bland comment and escapes to stand beside Liam. Jenna laughs.

“We’ll leave you two to it, we’re going shopping.”

“Aren’t you going to eat mom?” Liam asks, and shifts slyly closer to Theo. 

“I ate a few hours ago love.”

Liam hums in understanding. He jumps when Theo grabs his wrist.    
Theo’s heart is pounding and he’s not sure why. It’s not because of Liam anymore, he suspects it’s more existential. 

He’s never had a family like this, and to be a part of it is wonderful, but it’s fake. He’s starting to realize that he’s basically shut himself off from everyone but Liam and Derek.    
Speaking of Derek, he’d know what to do. 

“Where are you going, Theo?” Liam calls.    
Theo halts with one foot on the stairs, he hadn’t even realized he was moving supernaturally fast and is just glad that Liam’s parents had left while he was zoned out. 

“Theo?”    
Liam sounds concerned and Theo internally sags. 

“Yeah.”

“Where are you going? Do you really not want to be around me that much?” Liam’s voice is light, but he sounds actually insecure under it. 

“I just have to, make a call.”

Liam’s face goes through a whole range of emotions before he settles on a frown. 

“Right now?”

Theo feels his resolve denting under Liam’s disappointment. 

He looks away.

“Theo we have to work together.” Liam whispers, walking toward him.   
“I can’t talk to you about this.” 

“Why?” 

Theo huffs and turns away.    
“I just need to figure it out first.”

Liam growls and grabs his wrist.    
“You keep disappearing! It’s not like you and I don’t understand.”

Theo whips around to face him and closes the remaining distance between them. Liam’s head tips up and his eyes cross trying to meet Theo’s gaze. His hand tightens on Theo’s wrist and his heartbeat audibly picks up. Theo blinks, surprised at himself. When Theo doesn’t say anything Liam tries to step back. Theo grabs his elbows and keeps them pressed together.

“How are we going to keep this up if you can’t even stand close to me?” Theo mumbles, feeling Liam’s breath across his lips. 

“Shut up.” Liam growls.

“Why don’t you make me.” Theo challenges. 

Liam grabs his biceps and shoves their mouths together. There’s nothing gentle about this kiss, there’s just desperation on Theo’s lips and anger in Liam’s hands. 

“You’re. So. Stupid.” Liam bites out against Theo’s lips. 

Theo tastes the words and laughs. 

“I’m stupid?” He says bitterly. 

Liam’s hisses and presses closer. 

They don’t speak after that. 

Theo presses back and bites sharply on Liam’s bottom lip, causing Liam to clench his hands and his heartbeat to jump. 

Liam grumbles low in his throat and shoves Theo back against the wall by the bottom step. There’s a moment when Theo gasps in a breath that Liam wonders what the hell he’s doing. Then Theo is back with ferocity, cupping Liam’s face with strangely gentle determination. It’s nearly as good as fighting, the rush Theo feels when Liam shoves a leg between his and presses his shoulders into the wall with his palms. 

“We should- get upstairs,” 

Liam doesn’t stop kissing him but he does stop shoving Theo back so hard. 

Theo breaks away. 

“We are not kissing as we go up the stairs, believe me, I’ve tried it and it’s not fun.”

Liam’s eyes glow yellow for a moment and he pushes Theo roughly toward the stairs. 

Theo nearly laughs, because that’s clearly jealousy.

When they eventually make it to Liam’s room Theo’s heart is pounding and he’s sure his eyes are glowing. 

Liam shoves him into the bed and crawls on top of him. Theo can see his own exhilaration mirrored in the way Liam gazes down at him. Theo reaches up and presses a hand to Liam’s cheek. Liam’s face melts into something soft and confused. 

Theo snatches his hand back and pulls Liam down instead, trying to bring the anger back into their kissing. Liam lets himself fall down against Theo’s body, but cups Theo’s jaw with both hands, tilting his chin so that they line up. Theo groans when Liam shifts so that their hips are pressed together. 

Something has changed in the time it took them to get up the stairs. Theo is a bit overwhelmed by the way Liam is gently holding him. He huffs and flips them over so that Liam is sprawled beneath him. 

Liam gasps up and him and his hands clench in Theo’s shirt. There’s a moment of stillness before Theo leans down to suck his way up Liam’s neck. Liam’s groans and his legs fall open. 

Theo presses his forehead against the sheets and grits his teeth trying to restrain himself. They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s a stupid idea. Then Liam presses his hips up and Theo is gone. 

Liam’s heart thuds at the look in Theo’s eyes and Theo grins as he hears it. He listens in delight as it speeds up when he starts to bite down Liam’s neck and onto his collarbones. When Theo sits back Liam lets out a mixture of a moan and a groan of disappointment. Then Theo is practically ripping his shirt off as he rolls his hips and Liam changes his mind very quickly. Theo chuckles when Liam tugs at his shirt. 

“Off.” Liam commands. 

Theo obliges and pulls it off. They just stare at each other, Theo’s hips absently rolling, before Liam snaps and yanks Theo down by his hair. 

The kiss is back to intense, but this time just with eagerness. Neither of them know exactly what’s happening but Theo thinks that it doesn’t matter right now. 

They aren’t kissing for very long when Liam pushes him back, breathing hard. 

“I want you to blow me.” 

Theo blinks, hearing words like that come out of Liam’s mouth is an experience. 

“Yeah okay.” He breathes. 

The bed creaks as he shuffles down so that he can tug Liam’s pants off. The other boys doesn’t help at all, just stares at him with insolence in his eyes. 

Theo doesn’t get to it right away, instead pulls his own pants off then bites around Liam’s hips to make him gasp. Liam would be begging if he wasn’t so stubborn. 

Finally Theo smirks up at Liam, causing to him to groan and let his head fall back onto the pillow, and goes down. And down. Liam clenches his hands in his bed sheets and Theo can hear the fabric strain. Theo would smile at the tension in Liam’s thighs, but his mouth is occupied. He doesn’t really mind the taste, but the best part is watching how hard Liam is straining to stay in control. 

Theo bobs up and down, his hands holding Liam in place as he does his best to ruin the other boy. 

It doesn’t take long before Liam is groaning and tapping Theo’s head. Theo ignores him and sucks until Liam gives in and comes. Theo wrinkles his nose but swallows and then crawls up Liam’s body to demand reciprocation. Liam smiles softly up at him and Theo suddenly can’t meet his eyes. 

“What do you want?” Liam asks. 

Theo can’t answer, but he does anyway. 

“Just a hand.” 

His voice is hoarse, and Liam’s eyes darken farther even as his irises glow gold. 

He wastes no time and Theo is forced to lean on his elbows because his arms give out a bit. 

It’s quick but Theo can’t stop looking at Liam. He’s a vision, sweaty, with hair sticking every which way and brow slightly furrowed in concentration. Eventually it gets to be too much and he bows his head to bite down on Liam’s collarbone to muffle Liam’s name as he comes between them. 

Theo collapses as soon as Liam lets him go and Liam laughs as Theo thuds down on top of him. 

Theo buries his face in the crook of Liam’s shoulder to hide his stupid smile. 

“Theo?” Liam mumbles after a moment. 

Theo hums back, enjoying breathing in the smell of Liam. 

“...”

“What?” Theo prompts, tensing slightly. 

“Never mind.”

———

 

Liam doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have, because when he wakes up Theo is gone. 

He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He can’t hear anything downstairs so he just leans his head in his hands and lets out a strained breath through his teeth. 

The memories are bright and right there behind his eyelids. 

Theo, touching his face like he was worth something. 

Theo, eyes unnaturally bright, teeth bared, slinking down his body. 

Theo, hair getting in Liam’s mouth and hands pressed into the pillow on either side of his head. 

Theo, gasping against his collarbones after shouting a garbled version of his name. 

Theo, naked, with all his skin pressed against Liam. 

Liam clenches a fist and slams it down on his leg. 

“Fuck.” He groans.   
Theo has probably left for good now. 

Liam squeezes his eyes shut and whistles through his teeth. How is he going to explain this to his parents!

The worst part is that he doesn’t regret it at all, even though this could definitely be the end of whatever friendship they had. Liam realizes that they were friends. Theo spent a lot more time than necessary following him around, and honestly, Liam had stopped minding a long time ago.

This whole thing was a bad idea. 

Liam sighs and hauls himself to his feet. He stumbles around gathering his clothes.

He catches sight of white fluttering in the corner of his eye and stops in confusion. 

It’s a note. 

‘ _ Sorry for running out on you. I’ve got to go talk to someone for a bit, but I’ll be back babe. -T’ _

Liam groans at the ‘babe’ but feels a strange feeling in the base of his throat that he doesn’t really want to examine. 

On another note, who could Theo be talking to?

It doesn’t matter, because at that moment Liam hears his parents open the door, chatting happily. 

He feels a lump in his stomach as he goes to greet them.  

His mother laughs when she sees him emerging from upstairs in rumpled clothes. 

She shakes her hair out of her beanie and grins up at him with an arm linked through his dad’s.

“Where’s Theo?” She says, raising an eyebrow. 

“Um. He had to go do something.” Liam replies in a strained voice. 

Her smile falls.

“Are you guys fighting again? You seemed fine this morning.” She asks in a concerned voice.

“I don’t know. Being here has set him off somehow.” He mumbles. 

“Oh sweetheart.” 

Liam looks down and blinks fiercely. 

He hates this uncertainty most of all, he’s had enough of it in his life. 

“I think I’ve made a mistake.” He whispers. 

His mom wraps her arms around him, and he’s surprised again by the fact that she’s smaller than him. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Liam.” 

His dad sets a hand on his shoulder. 

“I saw how he looked at you son, he won’t be leaving you any time soon.”

Liam tries to smile but he’s sure they see right through him. 

“Oh honey.” His mom murmurs. 

Eventually she lets him go and they walk toward the kitchen. 

“Liam.” His dad questions. “Did you not eat your breakfast?”

Liam remembers abruptly what they were doing instead of eating breakfast and laughs nervously. 

“I guess not.”

He’s met with incredulous stares and raised eyebrows. 

———

 

Theo shows up several hours later with tired eyes and slumped shoulders. 

Liam immediately corners him. 

“Can we please talk about-“ he lowers his voice. “About what happened earlier?”

Theo sighs. 

“Can we not?” 

“At least tell me where you’ve been.” 

“I went to find Derek.” Theo mumbles, peering evasively over his shoulder. 

“Why?” 

“I just- had to tell about something.”

“You know that you’re really frustrating, right?” Liam hisses, grabbing Theo’s arm when he makes to escape. 

“I-“

“Boys!” His mom calls. “Supper is ready! I hope you’re hungry Theo!” 

Theo turns back to Liam. 

“If it’s going to be a problem we can talk later. Can’t keep your mother waiting!” He says with a bitter grin. 

Liam stares after him for one painful second before shaking himself and following. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to Comment! It gets you the next chapter faster and I love to hear your thoughts even if they're just keysmashes!


	4. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of a depression slump. I hope to have the next part written a lot sooner!

Theo waits for Liam to emerge from the bathroom with a sense of vague dread. 

When the door finally opens and Liam steps in wearing a loose t-shirt and ratty shorts Theo’s throat at once loosens and closes up. 

Liam stops just in front of him, forcing Theo to tip his head back. It’s a strange feeling to look up at the other boy, and Theo feels ridiculously small. 

“Are you going to actually talk to me now?” Liam whispers. 

Theo looks down and ignores when Liam sits down beside him. 

“You were talking to Derek?” Liam prompts.

The bed bounces as Theo flops onto his back.    
“Yeah.”

Silence surrounds them, Liam’s parents having gone to bed a while ago. When Theo uncovers his eyes he tries to just stare at the ceiling, but Liam’s silhouette keeps catching his eye. 

“We talked.”

Liam scrubs his hands through his hair and huffs. 

“I gathered that.”

Theo squeezes his eyes closed. 

“I want to know what’s so important or stressful that you had to go talk to Derek! You only talk to him when you’re in a bad place.”

Theo opens his mouth, but Liam cuts him off. 

“And don’t say that’s not true, because I know you better than he does, and I can see when you’re hurting.”

Liam’s got clenched fists and he abruptly stands up.

“You have no idea how frustrating this has been for me! I’ve got my parents to deal with and I thought I had you to help me, but so far all you’ve done is disappear and come back even more mysterious!”

“This has been frustrating for YOU? I agreed to come here and play nice to your parents because of a mistake you made, and now I’m questioning everything I thought I felt! I can’t go home, and everytime I come back you’re here, looking all… destroyed n shit. Saying nice things, looking at me like you are Right Now!” 

Theo pushes himself off the bed and strides straight up into Liam’s face. 

“You can’t do this to me.” He hisses.

Liam blinks, and reaches to grab Theo’s hand, which Theo realizes is shoved at the other boy in an accusatory way. Theo yanks his hand away. 

“I don’t Understand.” Liam pleads. 

Theo growls low in his throat and paces away from Liam. Anger bubbles in his lungs and he can’t help but blink back treacherous tears. 

“How do you not get it?” 

Theo’s voice is a whine and a plea for understanding. He stops at the window and presses his forehead against it.

“It’s so obvious.” He breathes.

Normal people probably wouldn’t have heard anything, but Theo knows that Liam’s brain is going double time trying to figure out what exactly he’s missing.    
Theo lets the glass cool his forehead and thinks about what Derek had told him. 

———

 

_ “I don’t know what’s happening. I can’t stop thinking about it now that I’ve figured it out.” Theo grumbles, staring at his hands. _

_ Derek shifts on the park bench beside him and sighs. _

_ “You are an absolute idiot.” _

_ Theo frowns at him.  _

_ “You’re the second person to tell me that in as many days.” He whispers after accepting that Derek isn’t going to soften the blow or take it back. _

_ Derek laughs. _

_ “It was Stiles wasn’t it.” _

_ Theo huffs.  _

_ “He is usually right, you know.” Derek continues seriously.  _

_ Theo leans against the back of the bench and looks up at the sky. The clouds promise snow and Theo shivers even through his parka.  _

_ “He didn’t really tell me anything though.” _

_ Derek turns his body so he’s fully facing Theo and waits until Theo finally sighs and meets his eyes to speak. _

_ “I’m only going to say this once, Theo, so you’d better listen closely.” _

_ Theo nods slowly.  _

_ “I know all about missing chances,” Derek starts, pain causing his eyes to crinkle, “If you really care about him, you won’t wait and make the same mistake I did.”  _

_ “But I don’t even know if he feels the same way.” _

_ “If he chose you to be with him, that has to mean something, even if he says it doesn’t.” _

_ “You missed your chance?” Theo backtracks. “What do you mean?” _

_ “Exactly what I said. I left because I was scared and wasn’t sure how it would turn out, and when I came back, sure of what I needed to do, I was too late. They’d moved on. And I don’t blame them, but if I’d spoke up it could have been different.” _

_ This is the most Theo has heard Derek talk about himself in the entire time they’ve known each other. Derek is looking at him with a fair amount of aspiration.  _

_ “You know that you deserve to be happy right?” Derek says firmly.  _

_ Theo sighs and looks away, only to be smacked on the back of his head.  _

_ “You are the most infuriating person on this planet.” Derek groans. _

_ Theo rubs his head and glares.  _ __  
_ “I’ve done some pretty terrible things.” _ _  
_ __ “Liam isn’t a saint you fool. He’s got his fair share of issues.”

_ Derek puts his head in his hands and whistles through his teeth when he sees that Theo clearly doesn’t believe him. _ _  
_ _ “I swear to god if you didn’t look so sad right now I’d kick your ass halfway across the world. I was never this dense.” _

_ Theo leans away and wrinkles his nose.  _

_ “Says mister ‘I was too scared’.”  _

_ Derek throws his hands up. _

_ “You two need to talk, and I mean actually talk, no funny business.”  _

_ Theo tips his head back and exhales heavily.  _

_ “I’m not the best at having conversations that don’t end up in a fight. Especially with him.” _

_ Derek just looks done at this point and Theo takes it as a hint to stand up.  _

_ “You need to Theo, you know if you don’t it will tear apart everything you’ve built.”  _

_ Theo sighs and nods down at his friend. Derek doesn’t make a move to stand up and send him off, just lounges back against the bench and smirks up at Theo.  _

_ “If it doesn’t work out, I’m here.” He says, and it sounds like the kind of invitation Theo would normally take him up on.  _

_ Theo quirks an eyebrow.  _

_ “You have a very high opinion of yourself, to think I’d stoop that low.”  _

_ “You have before.”  _

_ Theo laughs in surprise, and Derek’s smirk breaks.  _

_ “Seriously though, I hope that it goes well.” He says, sitting forward to pat Theo’s arm.  _

_ Theo grimaces.  _

_ “That makes two of us.” _

———

 

So here he is, standing with his forehead pressed against cool glass watching the snow fall as Liam stands behind him, radiating warmth. 

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks finally. 

“I don’t know how you haven’t figured it out yet.” 

Theo can sense that Liam is starting to get pissed off by the way his heart is pounding.

“I don’t ‘get’ it because you’re being an evasive idiot Theo!” 

Theo finally turns around and takes in how Liam is standing. His hands clenched into fists and his eyes glowing slightly. Theo rubs his own hands together and walks toward Liam. 

“I-”

“Boys?” Jenna’s voice comes from the other side of the door. 

Theo watches Liam’s face shutter and his eyes close. 

“Yeah mom?” He calls, shaking out his hands.

Theo knows he’s trying to calm down.    
“Are you alright in there?” she asks. 

“Yup.” Liam answers in a falsely cheery voice. 

“Okay...” she drags out in a disbelieving tone. 

Theo hangs his head and groans under his breath. 

Liam gives him a sharp look and Theo sighs and walks over to the bed. He knows that they aren’t going to be talking anymore tonight. He slides under the covers and faces the wall, face practically touching it. He shuts his eyes and evens out his breathing. 

“Liam, can you come out of there?” Jenna asks, and then there’s the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

Liam shuts it with a little more force than is probably necessary and Theo internally cringes. 

“Are you two okay?” 

Jenna sounds concerned and Theo curls deeper into the blankets with guilt. 

“Of course.”

“Really? Because it seems like all you guys have done is fight since you got here.”

Theo squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will away his supernatural hearing. 

“We’re just.” Liam pauses and Theo clenches his hands. 

‘ _ We’re just a mess and we should have never done this.” _ Theo thinks, and misses Liam’s actual answer. 

“Fine, but you two need to be quiet now, because your dad and I need to sleep so that we can actually deal with your grandparents tomorrow.” 

There’s some creaking floorboards and Theo buries his head in his pillow. 

When the door finally opens and Liam walks in, Theo pretends to be asleep. 

“Theo?” Liam whispers.

The bed sinks down and Theo very forcefully relaxes his spine. Liam sighs when he doesn’t reply and shifts around until he’s laying down. 

“I’m sorry if you hate me because of this.” Liam whispers and Theo has to breathe very slowly to keep up his ruse. 

“I didn’t mean for anything like this to happen while we were here. I honestly thought we would just go back to normal after this. Probably stupid I guess.” 

Theo shifts and hears Liam obviously tenses. The room is silent for a bit while Liam judges if Theo was waking up. He must decide that he’s asleep, because he slowly shifts around and clears his throat.

“Goodnight Theo.” Liam whispers.

\------

 

Liam wakes up to warmth along his entire back and Theo’s breath against his neck. It’s startling, how safe he feels. There’s a hand pressed to his sternum and a leg around his knees, and Liam feels soft. 

It’s not the most intimate they’ve been at this point, but it feels like it. 

Liam squirms around until he’s facing Theo and then inhales slowly at the sight of the other boy’s sleeping face.  

Theo looks younger than Liam has ever seen, and abruptly Liam wants to slap his past self. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with Theo, no matter how obvious it apparently is, but it seems to be something about Liam that’s hurting him. 

Liam absently slides a hand up to touch Theo’s cheek.

Theo frowns slightly in his sleep and Liam brushes a strand of hair away from his eyes. 

“What am I doing wrong?” Liam whispers. 

The arm around his back tightens compulsively. Liam feels his face heat up when he realizes just how close they are. 

He’s glad that Theo seems to be sound asleep, the way Liam's breath is hitching is embarrassing. 

He needs to get out of here before Theo wakes up and something goes wrong. 

He's just wiggling around to try and loosen Theo's arm when the other boy sighs and blinks slowly.

”Liam?”

Liam stills, transfixed by the brightness of Theo’s eyes. His hand is reaching for Theo’s face before he even processes the thought. 

Theo frowns at the palm on his cheek and stares over at Liam with vulnerability in his eyes. Liam swallows. 

“What are you doing?” Theo whispers hesitantly. 

“I don’t know.”

Theo doesn’t stop him from dragging his fingers down to press against his jaw. They’re both very still for a moment as Liam takes in Theo’s hazy eyes and the hand fisted in the back of his shirt. He hadn’t even noticed Theo grabbing him. 

Theo seems to be searching for something. 

“Have you figured it out yet?” He mumbles. 

Liam shakes his head, the pillow pulling at his hair. Theo shuffles around and then there’s a thumb pressed to his lips. 

“You’re an idiot sometimes.” Theo breathes and kisses him. 

Liam’s eyes shut automatically at the first soft press of lips. Then they fly open and his hand clenches at where Theo’s face had been. 

Theo is soft but insistent and Liam can’t help but relax into the bed. He reaches up to touch the back of Theo’s neck. 

There’s stiffness in the way Theo is holding him, like he’s desperate and also afraid that Liam is going to pull away. In an effort to show Theo exactly what Liam thinks of leaving, he rolls so that he’s laying partially on top of Theo with both hands cupping his head. 

Liam doesn’t think about it a lot, the way he’s always been a bit drawn to the smirk at the corner of Theo’s mouth and the way his mouth goes a bit dry when his eyes glow, but when he does it’s to scoff and deny any thoughts at all. 

He knows he can’t ignore it anymore now though. Not after he’s heard the soft way Theo gasps when Liam carefully swipes his tongue across his lips. Not after Theo’s hands have pressed against his spine like they are. Not after he’s kissed him without any anger or fear. 

Liam feels like crying when he pulls away and takes in the dazed look in Theo’s eyes, the hesitant way he reaches to touch Liam’s cheek. 

“What?” Theo clears his throat and absently slides a hand along Liam’s back. 

Liam can’t speak. 

“What is this?” Theo asks finally. 

He stares up at Liam with frightening intensity and Liam licks his lips nervously. 

His arms are starting to quiver from losing him up over Theo so he sinks down. They’re pressed close from head to toe when Liam eventually opens his mouth. Theo looks open and vulnerable and suddenly the amount of emotions he’s feeling scares Liam. He abruptly wants to get out as fast as he can. He can’t deal with Theo looking at him like that, like Liam hold his entire heart and like Liam is everything he’s ever wanted. So he says the one thing he doesn’t mean. 

“Nothing.” 

Theo jerks back as much as he can while he’s laying on his back and then Liam is falling sideways. 

He blinks up at the ceiling and feels his chest squeeze at his own words. 

Theo is breathing heavily next to him. 

“I. I can’t do this.” 

Liam jerks to look at the other boy. 

“What?!” 

Theo won’t meet his eyes, but his shoulders are shaking and Liam feels panic well in his throat. 

He made Theo look like that. Theo is leaving him. 

“You can’t leave!” He says wildly. 

“I can’t stay.” Theo chokes out and moves with superhuman speed out of the bed. 

Liam jumps up and strides toward Theo. 

Theo already has his bags zipped up and slung over his shoulder by the time Liam reaches for his arm. 

“I can’t do this without you.” 

“Well you’re going to have to.” Theo snarls and Liam steps back, shocked. 

Theo is practically burning with anger. Liam slumps before him. 

“What did I do?” Liam asks quietly. 

Theo pins him with a glare and Liam shrinks back. 

“If I have to explain then you aren’t just an idiot, Liam.” Theo says. 

Liam knows what he did. But he couldn’t. It would’ve never worked anyway. He can’t possibly make Theo happy. The way Theo is glaring at him. Now just confirmes it. 

“What will I tell my mom?”

“She already thinks we’re on the verge of a breakup, I guess you should just confirm that.” Theo replies cruelly. 

Liam doesn’t know what he expected. Of course he’s angry, Liam had seen exactly how hopeful he’d been. While Liam stands, staring blindly at his wallpaper, Theo storms out. Liam only moves when he hears the front door slam. 

He distantly realizes that there’s tears on his cheeks, but he’s more preoccupied by the way his heart feels like it’s ripping. 

Liam has never thought of himself as cruel, but what he just did? That was the cruelest thing you can do. Liam wants to punch things. 

He calls Scott. 

———

 

Theo just stands outside the door for a bit. He can feel the tears burning in his eyes, but refuses to let them fall. 

For a second he’d let his hopes up. There’d been something in Liam’s eyes… 

But no, he needed to leave. 

Theo squares his shoulders and trudges away from Liam’s front porch. His suitcase bumps along behind him. 

There’s a finality about leaving now. Like Theo could never see Liam again. It’s a stupid thought, because they go to the same university and have some of the same classes, but Theo scrubs his eyes furiously at the notion. 

He feels his heart jump at footsteps pounding behind him, but it’s just a girl who blows by him without a word. 

Theo clenches his free hand around his backpack straps and strides forward with faked determination. 

He’s got a bus to catch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know.  
> Yell at me on tumblr, leave a comment, and if you can, please reblog the post on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about this on tumblr [(x)](https://iwritefanfictionsometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
